Shiver
by WHITEE SMILEE
Summary: Gardez vos ennemis proches,intimement proche..tellement proche que vous pouvez sentir leur respiration dans votre cou.Vous frissonnez avec la haine et..l'anticipation ?Retournez-vous et regardez profondément dans les yeux de votre ennemi,permettez vous de baissez vos yeux sur ses lèvres,vos yeux intenses plein de désir..Question de vie ou de mort,Bonnie doit ramener Kai à la vie..


Tout était redevenu calme à Mystic Falls . Plus de menaces , plus de danger . La vie était comme avant , ce qui était très rare pour une ville comme Mystic Falls .Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence , ça n'allait pas durer . C'est pour cette raison que Bonnie voulait reprendre ses bonnes habitudes , comme avant . Ce temps ou sa ville était normale lui avait manqué . Maintenant elle comptait enfin vivre comme elle l'entendait et arrêter de se sacrifier pour les gens qu'elle chérissait . Kai était mort , son ex ennemi juré , et rien que de se faire à l'idée de ne plus voir son sourire agaçant la rendait plus qu'heureuse . Mais il restait encore quelque chose qui faisait que son bonheur n'était pas complet . Quelque chose…ou quelqu'un…Elena . Depuis que cette dernière était temporairement dans le coma , Bonnie n'avait pas arrêté de se sentir coupable . Peut être que si elle avait laissé une deuxième chance à Kai , peut être que cela ne serai jamais arrivé . La culpabilité la rongeait de l'intérieur un peu comme Kai avait du l'espérer se disait-elle . Mais il ne fallait pas se morfondre ! Caroline et elle allait se soutenir ! Et puis il restait Matt , Jeremy , Stefan et…Damon ; oui car maintenant Damon et Bonnie formait un duo de choc ! Si on avait dit un jour à Damon aurait eu autant d'importance pour elle , elle aurait fait rôtir cette personne sur le champ ! Finalement de la haine à l'amitié , il aura juste fallu que ces deux derniers restent enfermés quatre mois ensemble pour qu'ils deviennent inséparables ! Désormais , Bonnie savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur le vampire , la personne qu'elle considérait maintenant comme son meilleur ami . Depuis l'adieu d'Elena , plus personne ne s'était revu depuis . Ils s'étaient tous divisés…Et c'était de pire en pire…

 _ **Love sucks**_

Du côté de Matt , il faisait du sport tous les jours , pour éviter de penser à ses évènements tragiques , si bien qu'il ne c'était pas encore inscrit à sa formation de filc dont il rêvait tant . Tyler lui avait quitté la ville comme un lâche sans prévenir personne . Il faisait actuellemnt le tour du monde . Qui sait où il était maintenant ?Caroline elle , aidait aux diverses décorations de la ville , elle était dans le déni , elle pensait que si elle passait son temps à faire des tats de choses , elle pensait qu'elle ne penserait plus à Elena ou encore sa mère , mais ce n'était que pur mensonge...Stefan cherchait jours et nuits des moyens de faire revenir Elena , une amie extraordinaire qui avait fait de Damon un homme meilleur , et qui avait été son âme soeur . Une personne qui lui était chère , une personne qui lui manquait terriblement alors que cela ne faisait que un mois ! Il devait la ramener ! Damon croyait devenir fou ! Il ne pouvais pas passer les prochaines longues années sans l'amour de sa vie ! Il songeait même à faire taire ses émotions ou encore à se déssécher . Le temps passerait beaucoup plus vite...En fait , pour lui c'était la seule chose à faire en attendant le prochain retour d'Elena à condition qu'il n'est pas menti...Kai...Il détestait se prénom ! Le visage de ce dernier le hantais jours et nuits . Il s'étais juré que s'il revoyais Kai en enfer , il se déchainerais sur lui , il le décapiterais . Mais pour l'instant il se sentait vide de l'intérieur . Les jours étaient longs et il ne ressentait toujours rien depuis des semaines...Peut être que s'il revoyais Bonnie sa meilleure amie il se sentirait peut être mieux ? Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle depuis des semaines...Bonnie restait cloîtrée chez elle . Elle ne sortait jamais. Elle avait repris ses habitudes mais rester enfermée chez elle était devenue une nouvelle habitude . Elle avait arrêté ses études . Elle avait besoin de se recentrer . Ça allait d'ailleurs peur être prendre longtemps... Jeremy avait quitté la ville . Il en pouvait plus de rester enfermé à Mystic Falls il étouffais ! De plus , il n'avait plus de maison et il ne voulait plus habiter au manoir . Il restait toujours la maison de Bonnie mais il n'était pas prêt à revoir cette dernière . Il était redevenu l'ancien Jeremy , celui qui se drogue et qui boit à longueur de journée , qui couche avec n'importe quelle fille et qui se fiche de tout . Quand il a revu Bonnie , il n'a pas su quoi faire ou quoi dire surtout quand c'était pour dire adieu à sa soeur . Pour lui Bonnie et lui c'était fini. Ou alors ça n'avait jamais été réel ? Il avait encore une fois trop bu il n'avait pas les idées en place et se demandais si Bonnie était vraiment revenue à la vie ou si ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination . Tout s'embrouillais dans sa tête... Quand à Alaric il n'avait pas eu le temps de se demander ou était Jeremy parce qu'il était déjà partit . Où ? Il n'en savais rien . Ce qu'il savait s'était que Jeremy avait décidé de quitter Mystic Falls et sans doute pour toujours . Alaric n'allait vraiment pas bien . En même temps c'était compréhensible , la femme de sa vie est morte devant ses yeux ainsi que les chairs de sa chair . Alaric avait tout perdu encore une fois . La femme qu'il aimait , les deux enfants qu'elle portait , Elena et Jeremy qu'il considérait presque comme leur vrai filleuls ... Enzo lui n'en avait rien à faire puisque qu'Elena ne comptait pas à ses yeux . Il pouvait reprendre sa vie de vampire tyrannique. Par contre voir Caroline aussi abattue et triste le mettait dans tous ses états . Il avait toujours eu un faible pour cette blondinette , il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il restait à ses côtés pour l'aider en ville pour se faire bien voir comme il disait mais en réalité c'était l'état de Caroline qui l'inquiétais . Tout le monde se divisait . Si personne ne réagissait , leur amitié était fini pour de bon...

 _ **Love sucks**_

06h30 . Bonnie avait encore mal dormie cette nuit . Elle décidait de se lever . Elle n'allait pas se rendormir de toute façon . Elle le savait ! Depuis l'addieu d'Elena elle se sentait terriblement coupable . 'Tu aurais du laisser une deuxième chance à Kai...' chuchotait sa fichue conscience . Encore et toujours ! Çela faisait plusieures semaines que Bonnie dormait mal . C'était de pire en pire , pourtant elle prenait des somnifères mais rien n'y faisait ! Tout ça parce qu'elle n'avait pas donner de deuxième chance à Kai et elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie... Ça lui arrivait parfois d'avoir des idées noires en tête , elle ne se controlait plus et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à gérer ces phases psychoses...Elle sombrait dans des folies meurtrières , tout ça à cause de Kai ! Elle ne savait même plus qui elle était...

 **Voilà voilà premier chapter , n'hésiter pas à me suivre ça m'encouragerais pour la suite ;)**


End file.
